Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus with a plurality of user identification cards, and in particular, relates to a multi-card communication apparatus and a method for displaying MMI thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the needs and developments of the all-around access calculating and internet, various kinds of wireless communication technologies have been developed, such as GSM, GPRS, EDGE, UMTS, W-CDMA, CDMA2000, TD-CDMA, WiFi, WiMAX, LTE, LTE-A and TD-LTE. Generally, one mobile phone can only support one wireless communication technology. Regardless of the location, a smart and continuous mobile communication can be provided to the subscriber by the supported wireless communication technology. However, in the modern business society, mobile phones have become necessary tools for efficient business communications. Especially for a businessman, having another mobile phone for business proposes has become necessary. Carrying another mobile phone can be a good choice to save or manage the charge fees of a wireless service. However, it may be inconvenient to carry another mobile phone, and the inter-switching between mobile phones can be another problem. Multi-card mobile phones have been developed to provide a convenient option for multi-user identification cards. Multi-card mobile phones are featured by two or more wireless communication modules, and each of the communication modules utilizes an independent user identification card respectively for transmission and receiving of the communication apparatus. Multi-card technology allows users to set up communications and receive a call simultaneously or non-simultaneously. Therefore, multi-card mobile phones are suitable for business or family users, or for travelers between different cities and countries.
Multi-card mobile phones can meet the needs of using a plurality of user identification cards, however, so far the design of multi-card mobile phones are not friendly. Traditionally, regarding mobile phones having several sockets, the options corresponding to user identification cards are displayed on the interface of the mobile phone. The socket not inserted by a user identification card can be displayed by a grey color to indicate that this user identification card has not been initiated. Similarly, on an actual application or scenario, several options of the cards are all displayed at an MMI (Man-Machine Interface) in an arranged form. The importance, user preference and user status can not be displayed between several cards. Particularly, the lack of the correlation between the functional charts of the several cards is not smart for the options of users. Specifically, when the user wants to select a functional application, a predetermined user identification card can be recommended by the traditional technology. During the operation of user identification cards, the user has to make a choice on an option menu. This traditional design does not analyze the operating scenarios of users for processing the possible preference of similar operations. For many subscribers having the needs of multi-card mobile phones, their needs have not been satisfied.